


no you can't (yes i can)

by armillarysphere



Series: in the village [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Consensual Infidelity, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: <i>'Anything Mike can do, I can do better', says Jeff Carter</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	no you can't (yes i can)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been threatening to write this sequel since before the Sochi Olympics started and SOMEONE, cough, left this prompt and dropped VERY BIG HINTS at breakfast this morning that I should make good on those threats. So here it is :P

"Anything Mike can do, I can do better," Jeff thinks, watching Jonny explain something or other about the curling going on in front of them. He's waving his arm and his mouth is going and going and going, and Jeff is in desperate need of a half hour of peace and quiet. No air horns, no exuberant Russians chanting, and no running commentary about the fucking curling.

"Jon," he says, when Jonny finally stops to take a breath, turning and putting his hand on Jonny's knee. At least he's not wearing that stupid curling stone hat so Jeff can say this with a straight face. "Wanna get out of here?"

"But there's still two ends left," Jonny says, blinking at him, like it's incomprehensible that someone would leave before the match ended.

"Jon," Jeff says again, putting as much weight into one syllable as he can, moving his hand a fraction higher up Jonny's leg.

"Oh," Jonny says after a half-second pause, eyes going wider for a moment. Jeff hears the clunk of the penny dropping. "Oh, sure."

Well. That was easy.

**

"So, is Mike cool with -?”

"His idea," is all Jeff says as Jonny gets the door open, pushing him through with one hand low on Jonny's back. Well, technically it's Jeff's idea, but Mike started it, back in Vancouver.

"Oh, right," Jonny says, seemingly unfazed. "Sharpy won't come back for a while, so."

"Good." Jeff backs him up against the wall, having a not quite flashback to Mike saying something similar a long, long time ago, in another hotel room, wearing orange rather than red and white. It's not enough to bring him out of the moment, thankfully, not when Jonny's tipping his head back like that, stretching out his already long neck, and it's a little weird at first not to have to lean down very far to kiss him.

It's a lot different to kissing Mike; Jonny is quieter (by virtue of actually being able to breathe through his nose), and his lips aren't as full, but he's good with his tongue and Jeff lets Jonny control the kiss for a minute, feeling his hands come up to cup the back of Jeff's head, moving it to the position he wants. Jeff nudges his knee between Jonny's thighs, moving in even closer, getting a pleased noise out of Jonny. He gets a hand under Jonny's shirt, flat against his stomach, rubs his thumb over the jut of his hipbone. 

"So, uh, what d'you wanna do?" Jonny asks after a little while, panting the words into Jeff's mouth. His bottom lip is red and shiny, eyes bright and wide as he looks up at Jeff, waiting. Jeff traces the outline of Jonny's mouth with the tip of his index finger, slipping it between his lips when Jonny's tongue comes out to lick them again.

_I don't care, I just wanted to fill your mouth so you can't talk about curling for a while_ , Jeff wants to say but doesn't, just shrugs and pulls Jonny away from the wall, looking between the two beds in the room and guessing which one would be Jonny's.

"Okay," Jonny says, sounding as though he'd be agreeable to anything Jeff suggests, which... isn't what Jeff was expecting, really; not without some alcohol involved, at least. 

He strips Jonny's shirt off him and drops it by the bed before he allows his mind to run off in strange directions, remembering what Mike had told him about Jonny, about what they'd done, how he'd tasted. There's a distinct lack of champagne on Jonny's skin when Jeff leans in to mouth at his neck and along his collar bone, but they're not celebrating right now, so Jonny just tastes of soap and aftershave, but it's not bad in any way.

Jonny moans and drags his fingers through Jeff's hair, then plucks at the collar of his shirt until Jeff pulls back enough to get it off. It lands on top of Jonny's on the floor at the same time as Jonny's back hits the sheets. There's muffled laughter as they work out how to fit both of them comfortably on the bed, interspersed with more kisses and the rustle of remaining clothes being removed.

Jonny produces some lube, Jeff doesn't really care where from, and between them they get Jonny wet and open for Jeff, legs splayed as wide as he can get them given the narrow confines of the bed. Jeff watches his face as he sinks into him, hands hooked under his knees, chest heaving with each hitching breath, and yeah, that sounds much better to Jeff's ears.

Jeff leans over him as he fucks into him in steady thrusts, the knocking of the bed against the wall joining the stifled moans and wet sex sounds, familiar and, well, comforting. He licks a stripe up Jonny's neck again, biting his earlobe before he whispers a few of the things that he's heard from Mike, letting Jonny know that Jeff knows exactly what went on at the last Olympics. He's pretty sure Jonny already knows that Mike told him, that they hang out in the summer sometimes, that they've probably fucked more than just in Vancouver. Jeff doesn't mind, because now it's his turn.

"Fucking fuck me, Carts," sounds strange gasped out from Jonny's mouth but the urgency gets him snapping his hips harder anyway. Jonny's got his hand between them, wrapped around his dick, knuckles rubbing Jeff's stomach as he jerks himself off. Jeff kisses across Jonny's cheek to his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip, biting into the plump flesh and tugging until Jonny's keening and arching up off the bed to meet him.

Jonny chokes on a breath when he comes, splashing wet on Jeff's stomach, his other hand gripping Jeff's shoulder, sliding up to the back of his neck, holding Jeff in place as he comes down from his high. He laughs into Jeff's mouth, "that was fun."

Jeff kisses him, hard and biting, huffs his own strained laugh back, and says: "Not done yet." He slows down his thrusts for a few beats, close enough but not quite there. 

Jonny pulls his head back to look up at Jeff, his smile wide and dopey. "Hey, want me to call Mike? Pretty sure he’d love to listen."

Jeff isn’t sure if it’s that or the way Jonny twists and clenches around him that makes him come, but he’s struck dumb by it, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into Jonny’s cheekbone. He’s sweaty and sticky and in need of a shower, and there’s a mark on Jonny’s neck that is going to raise a few eyebrows, but on the plus side, he hasn’t heard a single word about curling in a while. 

**

**hey Richie** Jeff sends later that evening, when he’s sure Mike is awake. **jonny says hi**


End file.
